


Культурный обмен

by Deamuus



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Нарвин знает Лилу достаточно хорошо, чтобы отыскать ее после внезапного ухода — а вскоре узнает ее намного ближе.





	Культурный обмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cultural Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395837) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



Он уходит за Лилой, как только удается придумать достойный повод отделаться от Романы. Гордость Леди-Президент не позволит ей ни пойти самой, ни приказать Нарвину это сделать. Но, хоть Нарвин теперь и канцлер, он остается координатором НРУ — и он давно научился выполнять президентские приказы, даже не высказанные вслух.

Выслеживать людей он тоже научился. С Лилой ему не сравниться, конечно, но это не пустоши, а Цитадель — пусть даже и ее альтернативная версия. Здесь Лиле своих следов не замести, она слишком выделяется из толпы, и прохожие указывают ему дорогу не хуже, чем сломанные сучья и следы на земле. Чокнутую в кожаных лохмотьях видело полгорода, а канцлерская мантия отлично развязывает языки. К тому же Нарвин не сомневается, куда именно она собралась. Он хорошо ее знает — даже слишком хорошо.

На его родном Галлифрее Заповедник — небольшой, идеально круглый, благоустроенный до последней мелочи парк на окраинах Капитолия. Здесь же это практически живое существо, опутавшее город изнутри своими извилистыми конечностями, которые тянутся вдоль улиц, свиваются в небольшие круглые полянки с деревьями, тропинками и даже речками, а затем снова выползают к жилью. Интересно, думает Нарвин, что это говорит об этом Галлифрее, чем отличает его от настоящего? Может быть, мышление здешних людей более гибкое; а может, они просто творчески подошли к планировке города — форма Заповедника немного напоминает слова, какое-то сообщение, вписанное в широкий круг Цитадели. Нарвин делает мысленную пометку — отыскать аэронавигационную карту и внимательно ее изучить. А может, Заповеднику придали такую форму, дикую и странную, чтобы намеренно сделать его опасным местом. Здесь столько тайных укрытий, столько возможностей для засады, и неудивительно: убийства в этом мире — практически национальный спорт. С его богатым опытом в разведслужбе Нарвину несложно представить, что все вокруг него до мельчайших деталей было продумано для удовлетворения потребности галлифрейцев в убийстве себе подобных.

Новый канцлер Нарвин не повторяет своих ошибок — стазер он теперь носит постоянно, у всех на виду. Шагая по Заповеднику, он держит руку наготове, напоказ, готовый ко всему — не теряя осторожности, даже когда изучает землю под ногами в поисках следов мягкой кожаной обуви. И все равно — рука, свесившаяся с ветки, нацелившая острие ножа прямо между глаз, застает его врасплох.

— Ты собираешься пристрелить меня, чтобы я не выдала никому ваше истинное лицо? — голос Лилы доносится откуда-то сверху, из густой листвы. — Все настолько серьезно?

— Не глупи, Лила, — отвечает Нарвин; он спокоен, несмотря на нож перед своим лицом. — Я канцлер Галлифрея. Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, то не стал бы рисковать своей шкурой и послал бы кого-то другого.

— А как же «после всего, через что мы прошли вместе, мне и в голову не пришло бы такой ужасной мысли»?

— А. Я думал, это само собой разумеется.

Лила фыркает, но он уже знает, что прошел проверку — нож исчезает в листве, а вместо него головой вниз свешивается Лила и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Тогда ты пришел, чтобы уговорить меня вернуться.

Нарвин с неприязнью оглядывает ствол дерева, но он привык делать то, что нужно, даже если это ему не нравится. Он садится — о боги, прямо на землю — опершись спиной на дерево, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за Лилой, распластавшейся на своей ветке.

— Ты этого от меня хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил свои игры и сказал мне правду. — Лила смотрит на него, нахмурившись. — Тебя послала Романа. Если она хочет поговорить со мной, пусть приходит сама, и никак иначе. Уходи, Нарвин, и оставь меня одну.

— Романа меня не посылала.

— Ты лжешь.

— Обычно да, но не сейчас. Она хотела меня послать, но не позволила себе такого малодушия.

— Поэтому ты пошел сам, — хмуро говорит Лила. — Малодушничаешь за нее.

— Когда это необходимо, — отвечает Нарвин. — Я никогда не стыдился того, кто я есть.

— Может, тебе пора начать.

— Тебе этого не хватает? — спрашивает он. — Нравится меня оскорблять? Для этого необязательно было уходить, Дикарка.

— Не зови меня так.

— Раньше ты была не против.

— А сейчас против.

— Сейчас ты это заслужила, Дикарка. Когда начнешь вести себя как рациональное существо, я тут же перестану.

Нарвин знает, как спровоцировать собеседника на эмоцию. С Лилой это работает — ее глаза вспыхивают злостью.

— Ты думаешь, это слово — все, что я собой представляю, — теперь она точно в ярости. — Ты думаешь, что одним этим маленьким словом можешь поймать меня; ваши-то собственные слова такие большие, такие длинные, а имена — еще длиннее. Ты ничего не знаешь.

Ярость — это хорошо, это годится. Чем сильнее он ее разозлит, тем быстрее они дойдут до сути дела.

— Ах, так это я здесь необразованный дикарь? — поддевает он.

— Когда ты думаешь о моем племени, моих дикарях, ты ошибаешься. Мы не были глупыми детьми, не жались к кострам, не копались в пыли. Знаешь ли ты мое истинное происхождение, какие из твоих слов на самом деле описывают меня? Я не дикарка. Я евгенический эксперимент.

Нарвин никогда бы не подумал, что Лила способна произнести эти два слова, да еще и так легко, словно собственное имя. Она выучила эти слова, жила с ними, повторяла их снова и снова мысленно, если не вслух. Для нее это важно.

— Я слушаю, — ровно говорит Нарвин.

— Мое племя не пришло из ниоткуда, — говорит Лила. — Мы были созданы. Мы были сотворены. И сотворены теми, кем ты меня считаешь — воинами, а не учеными; суеверными и убийцами. Но знаешь ли ты, Нарвин, кем они считали меня? Они изгнали меня, потому что я отличалась. Я не желала поклоняться их богам. Я не желала следовать вождям, которых считала глупцами. Мое племя убило моего отца и изгнало меня, бросив умирать — но я не сдалась. Я открыла для себя новую жизнь, прекрасную и величественную, о которой они не могли и мечтать. Я прожила эту жизнь, изучая ее, пытаясь превзойти то, чем я могла бы быть. Я отдала все, только чтобы выйти за пределы того племени, за пределы всего того мира, в котором я родилась, и ради чего? Чтобы ты и тебе подобные, у кого было все, чего была лишена я, все умные слова и идеи, которыми меня обделили намеренно, могли унизить меня до одного слова, такого простого, что даже я его знаю?

Теперь Лила просто дрожит от злости.

— Но ты не можешь унизить меня, Нарвин. Можешь звать меня как угодно. Дикаркой, примитивной, глупой — это не сделает меня такой. Ты не сможешь сделать мой разум таким же закрытым и пустым, как свой. Тебе кажется, что ты очень умен, но все мысли в твоей голове — чужие, перенятые от кого-то. Если бы ты родился там, где родилась я, ты погиб бы, поклоняясь сумасшедшему компьютеру, который считал себя богом. Ты никогда бы не узнал науки, за которую так сейчас цепляешься. Ты никогда бы не нашел пути к самому могущественному из небесных миров. Ты ничего бы не увидел, ничего бы не сделал; а я делала все. Так кто из нас дикарь, таймлорд? Скажи мне! Кто из нас заслуживает твоих ядовитых слов?

Молчание повисает между ними, гулкое и пустое.

— Может, я и заслужил, — наконец говорит Нарвин. — Но я не тот, кому ты на самом деле хотела это сказать. Или, по крайней мере, не единственный. Я прав?

Лила смотрит на него, жестко и колюче, а затем внезапно сникает.

— Ты в самом деле заслужил, — говорит она. Усталость сквозит в ее словах, в опущенных плечах.

— Это не ответ.

Лила вздыхает.

— Она старается, — говорит она. — Романа в самом деле старается. Она не хочет верить, что быть человеком — значит быть низшим. Ей даже кажется, что она верит в обратное. Но именно поэтому иногда я не знаю, что ей сказать. С подобными тебе, Нарвин, я знаю, как себя вести. У меня сильные руки. Когда меня отталкивают, я могу оттолкнуть в ответ.

— Ну спасибо, — говорит он, и она улыбается.

— Ты не скрываешь того, что обо мне думаешь. Иногда скрываешь, да — когда думаешь хорошее. Но Романа прячет другие мысли, жестокие. Ваш мир растит в сердцах своих детей ненависть к иному, укоренив ее в самых глубинах души, и именно поэтому Романа выбрала Академию полем своего боя: потому что хотела лучшего будущего, хотела, чтобы новое поколение было свободно. Но что бы она ни делала, она не сможет изменить то, что сделали с ней в детстве. Эта ядовитая ненависть все еще живет в ее крови. И она в самом деле не хочет в это верить. Она хочет быть лучше, и я этому рада. Я горжусь тем, что она пытается учиться.

— Не вижу, в чем проблема, — говорит Нарвин. — По крайней мере, с твой точки зрения.

— Проблема в том, что эти мысли, которые она прячет, все равно проявляют себя, по-разному — неявно, почти совсем незаметно, но я все равно чувствую их. Когда она не слушает меня, даже не слышит, когда не верит мне — трудно думать, что дело не во мне. Когда она даже на секунду не может позволить себе следовать за мной, свято веря, что я-то за ней последую всегда — трудно помнить, что это просто ее природа, и она ведет себя так со всеми, не только со мной. Когда она не объясняет мне свои поступки, не посвящает в свои планы — мне тяжело верить, что это не потому, что я не могу понять или просто не должна знать.

— Иногда тебе в самом деле не нужно знать. — Лгать Нарвину всегда было проще, чем говорить правду, но Лила ценит искренность. Что делает правду своего рода хитростью. Нарвина это странным образом успокаивает.

— Однажды так и было, возможно, — соглашается Лила. — Но я заслужила право участвовать в решениях, которые она принимает за всех нас, или хотя бы знать, почему она решает именно так. После всего, через что мы, все трое, прошли, это было бы справедливо.

Нарвин сам толком не понимает, почему, но это слово — как удар под дых.

— Справедливо? — едва выговаривает он; от внезапно накатившей злости перехватывает дыхание. Нельзя позволить ей себя задеть, потерять контроль над ситуацией, но додумать эту мысль он не успевает — эмоции уже взяли верх над разумом. — Справедливо?

Лила тут же подбирается.

— Ты так не считаешь?

— Во имя Рассилона, каждый раз, когда я думаю… Я никогда не пойму тебя, Дикарка, — он выплевывает это слово, с наслаждением отмечая вспыхивающий в глазах Лилы гнев. — Ты думаешь, в этой вселенной, альтернативной или нет, есть хоть какая-то справедливость? Когда Бракс упал в портал — что это было, по-твоему? Расплатой за все его лживые слова? Когда Роману, девчонку без малейшего опыта в политике, сделали президентом только по праву рождения — это было справедливо? А то, что ее сместили, хотя она была готова умереть за свой народ? Я все свои жизни сражался за эту планету, за это в меня стреляли, резали ножом, взрывали, отняли все мои жизни, и что я получил взамен — крушение моего мира, моего Галлифрея? Я шел за Романой, сражался за нее, потому что она сильнее, важнее, лучше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые, и мы нужны ей, Лила. Ты ей нужна. Она ценит тебя, дорожит тобой. Это для тебя ничего не значит, Дикарка? Ты думаешь, тебе одной доставалось презрение, насмешка, ненависть? Думаешь, только ты готова умереть за эту женщину, не получая взамен ни доверия, ни благодарности? Но между мной и тобой есть разница — большая разница. Она хочет, чтобы ты была рядом. Когда она решила покинуть Галлифрей, она забрала тебя с собой. Не потому что ты случайно оказалась рядом; не потому, что она нечаянно о тебе вспомнила. И это тебя обделили справедливостью? Это на тебя ей плевать?

Нарвин встает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти; его трясет от нахлынувших эмоций. Он не хотел этого говорить, никому и никогда, этот разговор вышел из-под контроля, этого нельзя было допустить.

— Пусть, — ровно говорит он. — Уходи, если хочешь. Глупо было думать, что логические доводы…

Лила, соскользнув с дерева, встает прямо перед ним, преграждая дорогу. И прежде чем он успевает ее остановить — притягивает его к себе, крепко обнимая. Нарвин, непривычный к настолько тесному физическому контакту, застывает столбом, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы как-то отреагировать.

— Тебе нужно было выговориться даже больше, чем мне, — шепчет Лила, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Лила, отпусти, — бормочет он, смущение пересиливает злость, а еще — как бы он ни пытался это скрыть — он тронут этим ее жестом.

Она обнимает его еще несколько секунд, чтобы обозначить свой протест, но отпускает, прежде чем протест превратится в вызов.

— Она хочет, чтобы ты был рядом, — говорит Лила. — Чтобы рядом были мы оба. Но она никогда не сможет об этом сказать. Тебя это, может быть, и устраивает — хотя непохоже — но мне этого недостаточно.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Нарвин. — Ты просто уходишь? Сдаешься?

— Я этого не говорила.

Она разглядывает его так пристально, что Нарвину становится не по себе. Он привык находиться под наблюдением, это издержки профессии, но обычно это взгляды исподтишка и кажущаяся неочевидной слежка, а не прямой и открытый взгляд.

— Чтобы решить остаться, мне надо знать, что я здесь нужна. Мне важно услышать эти слова. И, может быть, ты и прав — Романа никогда не сможет их произнести. Но это необязательно должна быть Романа. Мы следуем за ней, она нуждается в нашей поддержке для свершения великих дел — мы оба знаем, что она на них способна. Но это не значит, что Романа единственная, кто имеет значение. Вот что я хотела сказать.

Нарвин хочет отвести взгляд в сторону, но почему-то не может. 

— Лила…

— Ты нравишься мне, Нарвин, — спокойно говорит она. — Я ценю твою внутреннюю силу. Ты готов пожертвовать всем, чтобы защитить то, что любишь и во что веришь. В тебе много такого, что мне не по душе, но ты предан своим друзьям и делаешь то, что считаешь правильным. В этом странном, непонятном мире я бы выбрала тебя своим союзником. Я уже выбрала тебя своим другом. И будь выбор за мной, я бы хотела быть с тобой рядом — но только если ты тоже этого хочешь. Одиночество меня не страшит, но я не хочу быть там, где я не нужна.

Лила осторожно касается его руки своей, и почему-то это значит больше, чем объятие — это странно, это неправильно, это… слишком.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась? — спрашивает она, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Я здесь ради Романы, напоминает себе Нарвин. Я здесь только ради нее, поэтому ответить на вопрос Лилы легко. Его президенту нужна ее Дикарка. Если его президенту что-то нужно, Нарвин это достанет. Ему необязательно отвечать на этот вопрос самому, необязательно думать обо всем, что Лила сейчас сказала, о том, какой отклик в нем вызвали эти слова.

— Да, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась.

Что-то вспыхивает и тут же гаснет в глазах Лилы.

— Это был лживый ответ, — говорит она, убирает руку и отворачивается.

— Что ты… Я сказал то, что ты хотела услышать! — Нарвин хватает ее за плечо, чуть сильнее, чем необходимо. — Что я опять сделал не так, ну же? Что…

В легких внезапно заканчивается воздух, и Нарвин хочет вдохнуть, старается вдохнуть, но губы Лилы накрывают его собственные, и дышать больше нечем, словно воздух закончился весь, полностью, во всем этом донельзя неправильном мире.

Она всегда была опасной — неучтенной переменной, элементом хаоса, который невозможно спрогнозировать, от которого невозможно защититься. Все это неправильно, очень, очень неправильно; а потом он закрывает глаза, опирается ладонями на ствол дерева, а Лила запускает пальцы в его волосы, мягко скребет ногтями, вжимается всем телом, слишком тесно, слишком близко. На вкус она — как человек, и это неправильно, и он хочет этого, и хочет, чтобы это прекратилось, и хочет еще — и отталкивает ее наконец, отступает на шаг и смотрит в ее потемневшие глаза с расширенными зрачками.

— Вот это был настоящий ответ, — говорит она.

Все его инстинкты кричат — надо бежать. Нарвин прежде всего — выживенец, и дожил до своих лет только потому, что знал наверняка, когда пора бежать. Нельзя было всего этого допускать, никак нельзя, он просто не может себе это позволить. У него осталась только одна жизнь, и эта слабость может стоить ему нескольких оставшихся лет, а, может, и вообще всего, что у него есть. Он достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы этого не допустить.

А потом он понимает, что не позволил себе даже мысленно назвать Лилу по имени — и все, поздно, его пальцы уже обхватывают ее запястье. 

— Не здесь, — говорит он хрипло, чужим голосом, сам себя не слыша из-за шума крови в ушах. Ведет ее за собой, ускоряя шаг, переходя на бег, но Лила не отстает.

Это опасно. Здесь нет безопасного места, и больше не будет — никогда.

Лила сжимает его руку, когда они выходят из Заповедника. Этот Галлифрей — только пародия на настоящий Галлифрей, и сам Нарвин — пародия на самого себя, но тайный вход в Катакомбы все еще находится там, где Нарвин его помнит. Из горла вырывается смешок, короткий, нервный —слишком страшно даже говорить. Он смотрит, как Лила спускается в подземелья по лестнице, и идет следом за ней.

Света здесь немного, он едва пробивается сквозь узкие окошки в потолке, но гораздо проще представлять, что они находятся в полной темноте. Проще не видеть, только чувствовать; видеть — это почти как думать, а пока он не думает, он может целовать Лилу в этой темноте, где их никто не видит. На вкус Лила — как темнота, как дым и лес, все то, чего он никогда не знал. Нарвин — осторожный, консервативный человек, выбравший самую опасную работу на Галлифрее и делающий ее хорошо, лучше всех, и каким-то образом это привело его сюда. Эта женщина — то, чего он никогда не хотел, и все, что ему нужно, она понимает его так, как он и мечтать никогда не смел, а кроме того, эта женщина — Лила. И этим все сказано.

Он вдыхает запах грязи, пота, кожи; спотыкаясь, они бредут по Катакомбам, не разнимая рук и губ. Где-то здесь, вспоминает он, была секретная дверь… где же… а, вот.

Здесь еще грязнее, чем в том тайном переходе, где они с Лилой были в прошлый раз, но Лила защитит меня от пауков, думает Нарвин, снова смеется — натянуто, через силу — и наконец отстраняется от нее.

— Мы не можем, — говорит он, наконец обретя способность мыслить трезво.

— Но будем, — возражает Лила. Коридор освещен, и видно, как ее губы припухли от поцелуев.

— Это безумие.

— Ага, — соглашается она, вжимаясь ногой ему в пах. — В этом вся прелесть.

— Мы не можем себе этого позволить. — Нарвин закрывает глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть Лилу, раз уж нельзя не чувствовать. — Кто-нибудь обязательно использует это против нас. Этот мир желает нашей смерти, Лила.

— И пусть. — В ее голосе звучит столько отчаяния, что Нарвин снова распахивает глаза. — Я так давно не чувствовала себя живой, Нарвин. Но теперь я снова сильна. Мои глаза открыты. Я снова хочу желать — и быть желанной. И мне все равно, чего это будет стоить. — Она целует его так жарко, что под веками пляшут цветные пятна. — Если смерть придет по нашим следам, я умру, успев снова почувствовать жизнь.

Нарвин снова уворачивается от ее губ.

— Дальше по коридору есть потайная дверь в мою комнату.

— Так отведи меня туда.

И он ведет ее по коридору, с трудом держит себя в руках, а на середине пути все-таки не выдерживает — снова прижимает ее к стене, и целует, целует без остановки, пока она не забрасывает ногу ему на бедро и глухо рычит, не разрывая поцелуя. Один этот звук уже крушит все остатки его самоконтроля.

— Не раньше, чем мы дойдем до моей комнаты, — выдыхает он, перехватывая ее руки и прижимая их к стене.

— Ты уверен? — игриво спрашивает Лила, притираясь бедрами.

— Да, и только попробуй…

Как-то извернувшись, она обхватывает его за пояс обеими ногами, и Нарвин одной рукой придерживает ее за бедро — исключительно для равновесия, убеждает он себя.

— Нас здесь никто не увидит, — замечает Лила. — Что такого ты сможешь сделать там, чего не сможешь здесь?

— Например, раздеть тебя.

— Ты всегда говорил, что я и так слишком раздета.

— Так и есть. — Лила проходится зубами по его шее, и он стонет. — Вот почему нам нужна комната, которая закрывается на замок, прежде чем ты разденешься еще больше.

— Мы до нее дойдем, — мурлычет она. — Это не значит, что мы не можем задержаться.

Он упустил из виду ее вторую руку, которая сейчас проворно спускается между их телами и крепко обхватывает его член поверх канцлерской мантии. Все рациональные мысли из головы словно сдувает ветром.

— Лила, — выдыхает он звенящим голосом, — прекрати.. во имя Рассилона… немедленно!

— Почему? — шепчет Лила ему на ухо.

— Потому что… я уже… почти… — Нарвин сжимает кулаки, пытаясь взять свое тело под контроль. Ее рука беспощадно продолжает ласкать его через одежду. Это настолько, настолько… даже слова подобрать не получается.

— Да, — легко соглашается она. — В этом и смысл.

— Но… но я…

— Нарвин, — говорит Лила. — Поцелуй меня немедленно.

Нарвин привык подчиняться прямым приказам, пусть и не без недовольства. Подчиняется он и в этот раз.

Лила скользит языком в его рот, крепче обхватывает его ногами, притягивая ближе, и делает рукой еще одно движение — и он кончает в штаны со стоном, в котором наслаждение мешается с ужасом.

Хватая ртом воздух, Нарвин приваливается к стене, чтобы не уронить Лилу — ситуация и без того слишком неловкая. Она спрыгивает с него сама и выглядит безумно довольной.

— Я знаю, что тебя нелегко заставить улыбнуться, — замечает она, — но я подумала, это неплохой способ.

— Я… но я…

— Нарвин, — Лила внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, берет его за руки и тянет за собой дальше по коридору. — Как давно ты позволял кому-то трогать себя так?

Нарвин сощуривается.

— Сложно сказать, — уклончиво говорит он.

— Мм, — отзывается Лила, чуть заметно улыбаясь. — Так и думала. А еще скажи, если бы мы с тобой в это время были в постели и ты успел бы меня раздеть — как думаешь, долго бы ты продержался?

Нарвин открывает рот и тут же закрывает.

— Полагаю, не настолько долго, как нам обоим бы хотелось, — признает он.

— А сейчас, — продолжает Лила, — когда мы все-таки окажемся за запертой дверью, возможно, ты сможешь лучше держать себя в руках.

Нарвин смотрит на нее во все глаза.

— Лила, ты что… это был твой коварный план?

Лила выгибает бровь, подозрительно напоминая Браксиэтеля.

— Лила из племени севатим, — проникновенно говорит Нарвин, — ты достойна именоваться жителем Галлифрея.

Лила фыркает, оценив шутку, но Нарвин видит, что ей в самом деле приятны эти слова.

— Именно это мне и нужно было услышать, — мягко говорит она.

— Отлично, — говорит он серьёзным тоном, но улыбки сдержать все равно не может. — Значит, ты все-таки решила остаться?

— Я подумаю, — она возвращает ему улыбку.

— А если я буду… очень хорошо держать себя в руках?

— Посмотрим.

— Когда?

— Как насчет прямо сейчас?

Он оглядывает ее с ног до головы — Лила из племени севатим, галлифрейская дикарка, самая удивительная женщина в его жизни.

— Прямо сейчас, — говорит он, — будет лучшим из всех вариантов.


End file.
